La maldición
by Arizona G
Summary: Sobre Hermione recae una maldición de la cual nadie conoce su procedencia, ¿podrá el clan veela Delacour salvar a uno de sus miembros más jóvenes? ¿La pequeña aguantará? ¿Porque la respuesta a todo la tiene una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubios?


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling .**

**Hola chicas, espero que esta historia y estos nuevos personajes las atrapé tanto como a mí.**

**Llevo trabajando en esta historia un tiempo, no les voy a mentir llegue a un punto donde me estanque.**

**Se preguntarán si no la has terminado porque la públicas? La público por qué quiero su ayuda, me gustaría que me dieran ideas para poder continuarla, pues le tengo un profundo cariño.**

**Les comento esto para que lo piensen antes de comenzar a leerla, ya que la verdad no sé cuándo o cuánto podré avanzar y no quisiera que dijeran que no les advertí.**

**De ustedes depende que la siga y cómo.**

**La eliminaré en unos días.**

* * *

En un lugar remoto en Francia, al que nadie mas que los miembros del clan tenían acceso, el clan Veela Delacour mantenía una sesión parlamentaria de urgencia.

Precisaban mandar un representante al ministerio inglés. Dicha encomienda iba hacer algo tardada por lo que la mayoría se mostraba renuente a ir, el hecho que en Inglaterra no aprobaran a las criaturas mágicas era uno de los motivos, el otro era que se trataba de casi un año fuera de su querido hogar y lejos de su amada familia.

—Amanda no puede ir —Se lamento Apolline pesarosa, pues era quien mejor conocía las leyes inglesas y la última de sus opciones al estar embarazada.

—Es cierto. —Concordó Regine, pensativa dirigió su mirada a Clarissa. —Entonces no nos queda de otra, ¿Clarissa tienes algún problema con viajar tú? —Pregunto renuente a dejarla ir, Clarissa quien en los últimos años se convirtió en su mano derecha, su escudera más fuerte y hermana más fiel, era también una persona muy preparada.

Clarissa inmediatamente levantó la cabeza.

—Por su puesto que no Regine. ¿Cuando debo partir?

Regine sonrió agradecida. Como siempre Clarissa acataba sus órdenes sin refutar, no por nada era una de las más leales al clan y a ella, de las más fuertes y reservadas.

Después de acordar los pasos a seguir respecto a cómo abordaría los temas a tratar, en que ceder y en qué no, decidieron que partiría dentro de 1 mes; convivieron un rato más con los miembros del clan ya más relajadas y le desearon mucha suerte y un regreso pronto, con la promesa de que se turnarian para visitarle en Inglaterra y hacer así más llevadera su estadía en el lugar.

Al llegar a Inglaterra, Clarissa se centro en los asuntos que tenía que tratar, a los cuales el ministerio inglés le ponía bache tras bache, más ella seguía firme en sus propósitos. Mantenía informada de todo a Regine, quien tenía siempre la última palabra.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día en el ministerio, de departamento en departamento y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya llevaba 5 meses en Inglaterra, estaba cansada, extrañaba su hogar pese a que de vez en cuando la visitaban sus hermanas y no lograba adaptarse a las costumbres inglesas. Al comentarle esto a Amélie en una de sus visitas, está la invitó a salir a distraerse para así relajarse un rato.

Se arreglaron juntas, ella se decidió por un vestido negro que se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas de tacón que estilizan sus piernas y por último se maquillo y acomodo su cabello en ondas. Amélie por su parte optó por un vestido rojo a medio muslo y zapatillas de tacón alto, salieron dispuesta a pasar una noche divertida.

Nadamás llegar al lugar elegido Amélie quiso bailar y se encontró a un hombre rubio olvidándose por completo a su amiga.

Esta aburrida optó por irse a un lugar con menos ruido y más cómodo. Ahí se encontró con un hombre sumamente apuesto que le invito una copa, hablaron y bebieron sin parar por horas. El tiempo pasó volando sin que se dieran cuenta, poniéndose cada ves más cariñosos. Ambos sabían lo que querían. Olvidarse un rato de todo.

Y vaya que lo logró. Fue una de las noches más intensas que había pasado. Y en el fondo de si, Clarissa sabía que nunca lo olvidaria.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando dos meses después de esa noche su regla seguía sin bajar.

—Necesitas relajarte Clars —Se repetía tratando de calmarse. —Puede ser por el estrés... —se decía dando vueltas en la sala de su departamento, buscando excusas a algo que ya sabía.

—Pero ya son dos meses —debatia consigo misma— y el sueño?, Porque siempre estoy tan cansada?

Pero cuando dos días después comenzaron los vómitos y el cansancio era cada vez mayor optó por ir con un medigamo.

—Usted está embarazada —Con esas dos palabras su vida dió un giro completo, no había sido planeado pero sentía que ya amaba a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella.

No hizo amago de buscar al padre ni siquiera lo conocía, mucho menos el nombre o apellido. Ella se encargaría que a su bebé nunca le hiciera falta nada.

Su alegría fue inmensa cuando fueron resueltos los asuntos del clan y por fin podría volver a su amada tierra.

Contando con 6 meses de embarazo, llegaba justo a tiempo para la reunión anual.

Al llegar al lugar de la reunión, inmediatamente busco a Regine. Encontró a esta hablando con otras hermanas del clan y rapidamente se acercó a ella.

Regine la saludo contenta. —Vaya Clars, que sorpresa —reconoció admirada al ver su vientre hinchado, ya le había contado la noticia con anterioridad, más no había tenido oportunidad de verla con su vientre hinchado. —Estas bellísima

Clarissa se sonrojó —Gracias Regine

—Cuanto tienes? —pregunto sorprendida Renata.

—6 meses — Respondió acariciando su vientre dulcemente.

—Felicidades

Luego de conversar un rato más y prometer visitar a Regine al día siguiente para que pudieran conversar mejor, Clarissa se acercó a saludar a la hija de la líder y así poder descansar un rato sus piernas cansadas.

En la reunión una pequeña rubia de ojos azules y cabello lacio a poco de cumplir sus tres años, observaba todo en silencio, desde su lugar privilegiado sentada en las piernas de su madre Apolline.

La pequeña inmediatamente observó deslumbrada el vientre de la embarazada que caminaba en su dirección, donde pequeñas mariposas rojas revoloteaban.

Cuando Clarissa se inclinó para saludar con los dos besos correspondientes a Apolline, la pequeña Fleur estiro su manita para tocar el vientre de la amiga de su madre, el bebé pateó. Contenta con el movimiento estiro sus brazitos para que Clarissa la cargara, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de su vientre y de las mariposas.

Ambas mujeres la observaron sorprendidas, Fleur había llorado cada que alguna de sus hermanas del clan había querido tomarla en brazos y de pronto quería que Clarissa la cargará. Aún atónita cargo a la niña y la sentó en sus piernas. —Hola pequeña

—Hola —saludo tímidamente la pequeña con una sonrisa. —tendrás un bebé como la tía Ann —pregunto abriendo los ojos enormes.

Clarissa río ante su ternura.

—Si, ¿como lo sabes?

—Porque cuando mi tía tuvo un bebé estaba graaaaandeeee como tú—exclamo extendiendo sus brazitos para demostrar su punto.

Clarissa rió divertida. —Vaya... Gracias, creo.

Apolline nego avergonzada por la desfachatez de su hija. —¡Fleur! —Le regaño.

—¿Que? —inquirió a su madre inocente. Clarissa rió aún más —Me dejarás cargarlo? Tía Ann no me dejaba cargar a mi prima.— refunfuño indignada.

—Fleur por Merlín, que cosas dices —reprocho de nuevo, apenada por el comportamiento de su hija.

—Maman, pero no me deja —se quejo con un precioso puchero.

Apolline suspiro. —Lo siento Clars, esta niña me sacara canas antes de tiempo.

Mientras ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el último año, las pequeñas mariposas rojas parecían tener fiesta; bailaban sobre el vientre de la embarazada, jugando con otras azules. Fleur reía extasiada al ver a las mariposas jugar, abrazaba el vientre de la Veela, dejando pequeñas caricias y recibiendo como respuestas pequeñas pataditas.

—Son divertidas —exclamo contenta.

Clarissa estaba sorprendida, su pequeña raramente se movía y hoy parecía estar muy activa, lo asocio a todo el movimiento que había tenido los últimos días.— Estás muy contenta amor —hablo con ternura a su vientre dando pequeñas caricias. —Parece que tienes una fiesta allí adentro pequeña —Como respuesta ambas recibieron más pataditas.

Negando divertida añadió—Vaya Apolline, al parecer la pequeña Fleur quiere un hermanito. —dijo ladina.

Apolline se sonrojó. —Queremos esperar un poco más —confeso con timidez.

Después de un rato de dejar a su hija sentarse en las piernas de Clarissa, Apolline trato de tomarla de vuelta para evitar incomodar a la embarazada, y que está pudiera alzar un rato sus piernas, pero para su sorpresa cada que hacía el intento de tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos, está lloraba aferrándose a su amiga.

—Ven Fleur —llamo extendiendo sus brazos a su hija.

—No maman—Negaba reiteradamente.

Incrédula ante la actitud de su hija Apolline le llamo la atención, su pequeña Fleur no era así.

—Fleur Isabelle estas incomodando a Clarissa.

Clarissa intervino para que Apolline no regañara a la pequeña rubia. —No te preocupes Apolline, déjala un rato mas. No me molesta —Aseguro regalando le una pequeña sonrisa a Fleur, quien le sonrió de vuelta acomodando su cabecita en su pecho y con su manito acariciaba su vientre.

Poco a poco Fleur fue quedándose dormida en brazos de Clarissa, momento en que su madre aprovecho para tomarla en brazos, cosa que le costó un poco, pues aún dormida tenía sus brazitos aferrados al vientre de la embarazada.

Nadie lo sabía, pero había una razón por la que la pequeña tocaba constantemente el vientre de la embarazada desde que la vió y era que su Veela sentía la maldición que acechaba al bebé y su instinto de protección buscaba el peligro aún sin comprenderlo, ocupando parte de su energía, razón por la cual fue que se quedó dormida agotada. Era algo instintivo en ella, proteger a su compañero. Y su compañero tenía su propia batalla desde el vientre luchando por llegar a nacer.

Desde lejos Regine que observaba todo el intercambio sonrió. Su pequeña Fleur había encontrado a su compañero. Ella era la única que podía observar las mariposas de ambas pequeñas, pues su trall todavía se estaba desarrollando, el de la bebé era aún más tenue que el de Fleur.

Al día siguiente Fleur se levantó llorando por no tener a su compañera cerca. Su Veela exigía a su compañero y a su corta edad ella no podía explicar el sentimiento.

Sus padres no entendían el motivo de su llanto y ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse. Nada parecía poder calmar a la pequeña rubia.

Preocupada Apolline llamo a su madre, que en ese momento se encontraba almorzando con Clarissa, ambas mujeres se aparecieron en la casa de Apolline al instante, preocupadas por la pequeña.

—¿Que sucede Apolline? —pregunto Regine a una Apolline histérica.

—No se maman, no deja de llorar desconsolada —sollozo afectada por el llanto de su pequeña.

Sin esperar más Regine subió a paso veloz a la habitación de la pequeña veela, quién todavía lloraba acurrucada en brazos de su padre, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y soltando pequeños suspiros lastimeros. Su abuela se acercó presurosa. —Que sucede mon petit. —le pregunto dulcemente tomándola en sus brazos.

La pequeña ahora hipaba en brazos de su abuela, quién la arrullaba tratando calmarla, a la vez que con hechizos no verbales revisaba cual era el problema en su pequeña.

En ese momento Clarissa que se había quedado un poco atrás, entro en la habitación. Inmediatamente Fleur dejo de llorar al ver las mariposas rojas revoloteando con vida.

Todos los adultos en la habitación se quedaron atónitos. La pequeña estiro sus brazitos a Clarissa soltando pequeños hipidos y está, indecisa ante la mirada de todos, se acercó a tomarla en brazos.

Con sus pulgares limpio suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojitos hinchados y la pequeña se acomodó en su pecho, cerca de su compañero.

Fue entonces que la matriarca Veela recordó lo acontecido el día anterior, sabía que la embarazada llevaba al compañero de su nieta, más no esperaba esa reacción en su pequeña Fleur, cuando las Veela encuentran a sus compañeros desde pequeños, a pesar de quererlos cerca no es tanta la dependencia como cuando grandes, pues la Veela despierta hasta la adolescencia.

Talvez debió explicarle las cosas a la pequeña, quizás solo fue el hecho de que creyó no volver a verla. Aún así seguía siendo extraño.

La realidad era que Fleur sentía que su compañera la necesitaba, que había un constante peligro acechandola y a través de su bono podía sentir la lucha constante. Así como también su Veela que sentía la magia de la Veela de Clarissa protegiendo al bebé, quería ayudarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Años atrás.

Muchas veces sin querer, la inocencia de los niños termina lastimando a sus padres. En este caso una pregunta inocente para cualquier niño, trajo recuerdos dolorosos a su madre. Recuerdos que se había obligado a mantener bajo llave y que la simple pregunta de su hijo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Mami, porque no tengo una hermanita cómo mis amigos? —Le preguntó un curioso Nicolás a su madre.

Su madre lo observado en silencio, a la ves que sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Había temido tanto ese momento.

El pequeño impaciente ante la falta de respuesta, le hablo de nuevo—¿Mami?

Su madre llorando le contesto —Ya tuviste una amor, pero ella ahora es un hermoso angel que te cuida.

El pequeño ladeó su cabeza pensativo.

—¿Pero dónde esta?, ¿Porque no está con nosotros? —Inquirió confundido, sin darse cuenta del dolor que le causa a su madre con su curiosidad.

—Ya te dije que es un ángel Nicolás, por favor no preguntes más— Y sin más se marchó a su habitación dejando al niño confundido en la sala. Una vez en su habitación saco una pequeña caja rectangular debajo de la cama, secando sus lágrimas respiro profundo y se dispuso abrir la herida nuevamente.

Dentro de la caja se hayaba un vestidito blanco con rosa, unos patucos rosados y su tesoro más preciado, una fotografía de una pequeña castaña con cabello rizado en sus brazos, la observó con amor dejando caer las lágrimas de nuevo.

En la plata baja el pequeño seguía pensativo. El no quería que su hermanita fuera un ángel, el quería a su hermanita a su lado para ser un hermano mayor, para que jugará con él y poderla cuidar cuando los niños se le acercarán como sus amigos hacían con sus hermanitos pequeños.

El tiempo pasó y el niño creció y sus padres con la mirada taciturna le explicaron la maldición que recaía sobre su familia.

—No entiendo, —expreso consternado. — han pasado muchos años, muchas generaciones y no han podido romperla? —se preocupó.

Sus padres negaron con la cabeza, más fue su padre quien respondió —No tengo la respuesta a eso hijo mío.

Esa no era la respuesta que el esperaba escuchar. Desde su punto de vista su familia se había rendido a las circunstancias, sin buscaron maneras de acabar con la maldición, simplemente la aceptaron sin más.

—Entiende hijo, la maldición los llevo aún estado inmenso de depresión, estaban destrozados por perder la parte más importante de sus raíces, sobre todo para las familias Veela como la nuestra que ya de por si son pocas en el mundo.

Apartir de entonces se volvió aún más dedicado a sus estudios. Nicolás contaba con un cerebro muy dotado siendo en Hogwarts un alumno muy dedicado y el favorito de los maestros, empezó a investigar formas de romper la maldición guiado por McGonagall, su jefa de casa.

Probó con cientos de fórmulas y hechizos sobre si mismo, pero la maldición que caía sobre su familia era demasiado poderosa. Más en el no estaba resignarse.

No quería que nadie volviera a pasar por lo que vivió su madre. No quería rendirse a la suerte de tener hijos varones y al miedo de si engendraba una niña, dicha niña muriera inexplicablemente. Por lo poco que el pudo averiguar de las anteriores parejas de sus antepasados varones, si la madre era muggle o mago el embarazo no llegaba a termino, pero si era veela como el caso de su madre, si llegaban a nacer, al menos ese fue el caso de su hermana, pues la magia veela de la madre la protegió y mantuvo con vida.

Otra cosa que tenía clara era que el tener el gen Veela es lo que las mata, ahí es donde radica la maldición. Pues al ser fetos o niños solo es un gen, ya que es hasta la adolescencia que la criatura se manifiesta.

Razón por la que sus antepasados humillados al no poder dar continuidad al legado veela, emigraron a Inglaterra donde nadie los conocía y cambiaron su apellido por "Watson", dejando como secreto familiar su verdadero apellido e historia. Pues su herencia Veela era el orgullo familiar, la joya de la familia y como es bien sabido, son rasgos que solamente se expresan en mujeres. Los hombres más allá de tener belleza extrema no pueden transformarse, por eso los devastó el no poder continuar con el legado familiar que llevaban acabo las mujeres.

No. Talvez sus antepasados se rindieron, pero el no lo haría.

Frustrado golpeó las hojas en su escritorio—Maldición, tengo que encontrar la respuesta a esto.

Cansado optó por relajarse, no llegaría a nada en ese estado, necesitaba la mente despejada. Se alisto para después aparecerse fuera de su restaurante favorito.

Ahí conocio a una hermosa mujer de la cual se enamoró perdidamente y con quién empezó una relación formal, y a la cual contó su historia familiar cuando tenían varios meses de relación. Ella impresionada y aterrada ante la revelación lo abandonó, diciendo que por mucho que lo amara no podía concebir la idea de tener una niña y que está muriera. Y aunque solo fuera una posibilidad, no es estaba dispuesta a dejar que un hijo suyo naciera con tal maldición.

Nicolás destrozado centro todo su tiempo en trabajar en el día y en la noche a fiestas y mujeres, cerrando su corazón por completo al amor y aún más a la esperanza de tener hijos.

En una de esas noches conoció a una poderosa bruja francesa de belleza deslumbrante que lo cautivo con su sensualidad y sus brillantes ojos verdes, con quién paso una noche de pasión inolvidable. No hubieron nombres, ni apellidos, mucho menos compartieron algún tipo de información; solo eran dos personas compartiendo sus cuerpos.

Sin saberlo con ella procreo una niña. Una niña que victoriosa logró nacer. Una niña que su madre llamo Hermione y que nació siendo una Veela pura. La primera Veela que logro sobrevivir despues de más de 200 años de la maldición en la familia Watson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Clarissa le llevo un buen rato consolar a Fleur después de que se sentó en la cama y la pequeña acomodó la cabeza en su regazo mirando su vientre y soltando pequeñas risitas para alivio de sus padres y abuela, al ver de nuevo jugar las mariposas.

Cuando la noto más calmada Clarissa quiso ponerse en pie, acción que causó que la pequeña comenzará a llorar aferrando sus brazitos a su vientre.

La embarazada se incómodo ante la mirada dolida que le enviaba su amiga debido a la situación que ni ella entendía. Tenía visita al obstetra esa misma tarde y la pequeña no quería dejarla ir.

—Tengo que irme pequeña flor —susurro acariciando su cabello. —Tengo cosas que hacer, pero te prometo regresar pronto.

La pequeña Fleur negó tozudamente apretando a un más su agarré. —No

Clarissa volteó a ver a Regine indecisa. —Tengo cita en el obstetra mas tarde —Comento. —No puedo cancelarla.

Leopoldo el padre de Fleur, se apiadó de ella.

—Princesita mía, Clarissa necesita que la sueltes para que pueda ir a conocer a su bebé.

Fleur abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—Puedo conocerlo yo papi?

El miró indeciso a Clarissa. —Tienes que preguntarle a ella amor. —respondió con infinita paciencia.

La pequeña ternura miró a Clarissa con sus precioso ojos azules, que hacían imposible negarle nada. —Puedo conocer a tu bebé por favor, señorita Clarissa?

Apartir de ese día Clarissa se volvió aún más unida a la familia Delacour. No había manera que la pequeña pasará muchos días sin ver a la embarazada con quién estaba creando un gran lazo familiar.

Regine tuvo que explicarle todo a Apolline, quién mostraba celos de la dependencia que estaba creando su hija por su amiga.

Para Regine la actitud de su nieta seguía siendo muy extraña, una parte de ella le decía que estaba pasando por alto algo importante, pero por más que lo meditaba no encontraba el problema.

*Nacimiento de Hermione

El día más esperado por Clarissa llegó. Su pequeña iba a nacer. Si, el día que Fleur pidió acompañarla al obstetra se enteró que esperaba una hermosa niña.

Los dolores comenzaron en la madrugada, por suerte esa noche su mejor amiga había optado por quedarse con ella.

*La familia Delacour visita y la reacción de Fleur

Pasando los dedos por el cabello de la niña, Clarissa le tarareó una canción de cuna a su pequeña Hermione.

La bebé era preciosa, pelusitas rubias cubrían su cabeza y pestañas largas enmarcaban sus ojos avellana, piel pálida y rasgos finos le daban el aspecto de un hermoso ángel.

A sus semanas de vida era la luz de su familia. En especial de su madre que se desvivía por ella y de una pequeña rubia que no quería dejar su lado.

—Je t'aime Hermione—arrulló tiernamente Clarissa con devoción absoluta. —Eres una cosita preciosa mon petit

Se sentía tan feliz al tenerla en sus brazos, había sido una gran sorpresa, completamente inesperado, pero el tenerla ahí la hacía sentir tan completa. Como si toda su vida hubiese estado esperando ese momento.

*Descripción 1ros años

El tiempo fue pasando y la pequeña fue creciendo vivaz, inteligente y hermosa pero sobre todo sana. Hasta que llegó a los 5 años de edad y su vitalidad empezó a mermar poco a poco. La familia Delacour estaba de viaje desde hacía dos semanas. Nadie entendia la causa de su deterioro y sufrían en silencio por la pequeña, asustada su madre acudió a un medigamo.

El medigamo indagó sobre los síntomas y enfermedades en la pequeña. Pregunto si había habido algo fuera de lo común, dolores de cabeza, que había comido, todo esto mientras la examinaba recitando encantos y hechizos uno tras otro.

—Esto es muy extraño, médicamente está perfecta

Suspiro abatida, besando amorosamente la cabeza de su hija. —No lo entiendo, entonces que le pasa a mi pequeña—pregunto afligida, cada vez más crecía su temor a perderla.

—No lo sé señora, esto es inexplicable hasta para mi. Estoy desconcertado nunca había visto nada parecido. Si usted lo permite, pediré la opinión de otros colegas.

—Lo que sea medigamo, haga lo que sea para que mi bebé vuelva a ser la niña vivaz e intrépida de siempre.

Pero ninguno tenía la respuesta, nadie encontraba una explicación médica posible al padecimiento de la niña.

|||•|||••|||•|||••|||

—Esto es muy preocupante

—Son mi última opción Apolline, se que están de vacaciones, si hubiera encontrado otra opcion no estaría aquí molestándote

—Al contrario deberías haber llamado antes, tu y la pequeña son familia y la familia se apoya—dijo Regine.

—Has considerado alguna maldición?

—Quien querría hacerle daño a mi bebé?

—No lo sé, hay que considerar todo. Algún enemigo tuyo?

—No tengo enemigos, ustedes me conocen — dijo irritada — por otra parte Hermione no ha estado fuera de mi vista, quien pudo hacerle daño sin que yo me diera cuenta?

—

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre hechizos para detectar maldiciones que flotaban en el aire. Habían comenzado con encantamientos y hechizos sencillos, hasta los más difíciles y el ambiente se encontraba cargado de magia veela. Al fracasar con la magia tradicional, acudieron a la magia veela, la magia más antigua y poderosa que existía.

—Esto es muy extraño— dijo Regine — Hay magia antigua aquí, magia muy poderosa, pero no logro encontrar su procedencia. Absorbe poco a poco la vida de Hermione, parece alimentarse de su magia veela...

—

—Pero la pequeña parece estar luchando contra ella, es sorprendente.

Beso la frente de la pequeña con ternura infinita

Fleur que hasta ese momento no se había visto a la pequeña por estar con padre y hermana, se escabullo buscando a su madre y vio a su pequeña amiga en una cama, presurosa se acercó a la pequeña y toco su brazo preocupada por su palidez.

Se sentó a su lado y ante la mirada atónita de las tres mujeres empezó a compartir su energía con la pequeña. Nunca habían visto nada parecido, parecia tan natural

Entonces descubren otra forma de ayudarla, cada cierto tiempo alguien tiene que compartirle su magia, lo que le permite luchar y mantenerse con vida.

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**¿Que hay de diferente entre Hermione y las niñas de las antiguas generaciones? Para empezar hay que recordar que su padre experimento con muchas posiciones y hechizos lo que le da mayor posibilidades. Segundo, a diferencia de las otras niñas quienes sus madres eran brujas, muggle o solo una parte veela, la madre de Hermione es una Veela poderosa, la mano derecha de la líder del clan nada menos. La cual es la razón por la que ella no tuvo problemas en el embarazo, ni aborto, pues la magia Veela protege a sus hijos contra todo. Al nacer que es cuando las niñas mueren, Hermione se salva por tener a Fleur a su lado, quién de una manera le pasa parte de su magia y energía para mantenerla con vida.**

**¿Porque nadie se da cuenta? No lo sé**

**¿Porque la Veela de Clarissa no noto la maldición? No lo sé! quizás porque paso todo el embarazo protegiendo al feto, que al nacer había convivido tanto con el problema que para ella ya era algo natural?**

**¿Porque esto no sucedió antes en la familia Watson?**

**Porque al huir de Francia se alejaron de los clanes veelas y se casaron con brujas hasta que el padre de Nikolas conoció a la madre de este, y estas brujas por muy poderosas que fueran no era suficiente para proteger a sus retoños.**

**¿Si la magia Veela es lo que las mata, porque Hermione sigue viva?**

**Porque es la protagonista? Nah Jaja. Porque al haber encontrado desde antes de nacer a su compañero tiene en cierta forma, despierta a su Veela, quién es capaz de luchar ayudada por la energía que sin darse cuenta Fleur le proporciona. Y en sus antepasados nunca llegaban a la edad suficiente para que la Veela despertara.**

**La clave en todo esto vendría siendo la energía, la magia Veela y sus compañeros.**

**Pero necesito trabajar en ello, necesito ideas.**

**Más allá de brindarle su energía, ¿como ayuda Fleur a Hermione?, ¿Que consecuencias trae para ella?**

**En resumen necesito la cura. El problema estoy bloqueada.**

**PD: hay nuevo capítulo de "Al final del túnel"**


End file.
